


The Sand Between our Fingers / The tears between your Lashes [OiHina]

by Dimea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Brazil Fling (Haikyuu!!), Gay Sex, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oral Sex, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Smut, Time Skips, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimea/pseuds/Dimea
Summary: "He would never ask him where he had learned his art, but Oikawa knew in his heart that selfishly he would never want to stop rolling in the covers ... or even just kissing him. Because Shoyo Hinata was the sun and he knew that this meant he would soon be burned."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Sand Between our Fingers / The tears between your Lashes [OiHina]

_**Trapped in this bed** _

_**Know I'd give the world** _

_**Just to see you again** _

_**And your imperfections** _

_**Perfectly drawn up** _

_**But I was a fool to think** _

_**You were in love** _

_**So roses are red Violets are blue** _

_**It's all in my head** _

_**No matter what I do** _

_**[Roses are Red - Jon Caryl**_ ]

That meeting happened almost by chance, in one of those evenings in which you try to cling to a hope, to fate with every strength you have in your fingers. On one of those days when you pray to a star that your every renunciation is not in vain and crazy. He was licking his wounds, Shoyo, in the silence of that room that all too reminded him of the chaos that haunted his mind and those wide open windows on the world made him feel even smaller. Those evenings when tears are wasted and fears surround you, suffocating, anchoring you to a silent anxiety that leaves no room for a tear of happiness. His pastime, when he wasn't playing, was watching Kageyama's games, the only sporadic, moment when he felt at home ... and then his mind reminded him how wrong he was, as if something reminded him that he wasn't home , but he was one of the reasons why she decided to take a break in order to grow.  
And he wondered if it was worth it, huddled in that room. A miracle, that's what that meeting was. A signal. Seeing the King in front of him, after years of silent cheering, had lifted his day and his proposal to spend time together had given him a new light. Thus began the bizarre situation that led him to wear the only shirt he had in his entire wardrobe, to wait for Oikawa Toruu in front of the _Miramar_ Hotel ... as if it were a normal thing. His hands were sweating as he swallowed nervously. Something in that situation excited and frightened him. Perhaps the previous two days spent chatting over dinner with what had been one of his historical rivals or perhaps Toruu's unsettling affability ... They had laughed, joked and drank a lot and Oikawa had proposed to go to a club the next night, as if they had been best friends.  
The boy looked at himself in a shop window, double-checking his hair and outfit, laughing at himself and the strange grip that gripped his stomach. _Are you going back to being a high school student?_ He repeated himself mockingly. -I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Chibi-chan! - Oikawa began, smiling at him and trying to roll up the sleeves of his linen shirt. Shoyo smiled in turn lighting up the face of his companion. - Tonight I chose the place, I hope you don't mind- the dark whispered slyly as if to suggest something. -Absolutely, Oikawa-San ... actually you lifted me from a weight: I rarely go out! - the redhead scratched his head. The major's choice fell on a club that the young man had never heard of: it was a nightclub a few steps from Copacabana beach. As they entered the hall the music overwhelmed them, awakening something in Shoyo.  
Since he had met Oikawa, something had stopped screaming in his head, as if it were a sign and he was surprised not to hear the strange call to run home and turn on the computer to see the rerun of Kageyama's last match ... -What can I offer to you? - the dark-haired man said in the boy's ear, to obviate the volume of the music around them. -Ehm, I don't know ... something strong? - Oikawa blinked a moment and, with quite fluent English, ordered something at the counter, euphoric. He returned shortly after with a glass filled with a rather bright blue liquid and a very light yellow one. -a MFA for you and a Hugo for me. Take it easy, it's pretty strong! - the major immediately tried to stop Hinata from swallowing half the cocktail.  
Music pumped into Shoyo's ears as he watched the dance floor fill up. He hadn't felt so light in a while now. Perhaps an evening of leisure would have served him, I think to himself, involuntarily turning his gaze towards his companion and meeting his gaze for a moment. Oikawa had changed, or at least Shoyo had thought so in the first moment she saw him with that suitcase in his hand and short hair. Perhaps because his figure no longer frightened him as it did when sho was a kid, perhaps because the reality was that the one who changed was him. He found himself lingering with his eyes on Toruu's lips for a moment. With a quick swipe, he finished the cocktail and jumped to his feet: perhaps it was worth trying to enjoy the evening. You know, sometimes fate is mocking and that time it was playing all its cards.

_**You ...** _  
_**You ...** _  
_**I know you want me** _  
_**I made it obvious that I want you too** _

  
-BUT I KNOW THIS SONG! - Shoyo's eyes widened before grabbing the dark man's wrist. -This is from Oikawa-San dance-  
-ARE YOU JOKING? I HAVE NO INTENTION TO DANCE- Hinata smiled slyly, dragging them to the center of the track -So why would you have brought me here?  
Touchy  
Oikawa had spent the previous nights testing the ground between tactical questions, light touches and showing off his remarkable charisma.  
He had asked him about Tobio, partly out of conversation and partly out of curiosity, and he had silently rejoiced in knowing that they were no longer in contact except with some sporadic messages.  
_Let me tell you Tobio-chan, a genius of volleyball but a stratospheric jerk in terms of relationships._ He had thought as he looked at the boy in front of him. Oikawa had the way clear and the boy seemed interested, so why not give it a try? Shoyo gave him mixed sensations: he would have liked to kiss him immediately after the match on the beach, the same morning, and at the same time he would have avoided even touching him: he smelled of feelings and troubles and knew he could not afford it.

_**So put it on me** _  
_**Let's remove the space between me and you** _  
_**Now rock your body** _  
_**Damn I like the way that you move** _  
_**So give it to me** _  
_**'Cause I already know** _  
_**What you wanna do** _

  
Shoyo began to move, calling Toruu to him, who had to admit to himself that perhaps the situation was in danger of becoming complicated in a short time. Oikawa's gaze fell on Sho's jaw, sliding down the neck and the semi-open shirt ... SHOYO WHERE DID YOU LEARN HOW TO MOVE YOUR HIPS IN THAT WAY ??!?

_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do** _  
_**You know my motivation** _  
_**Given my reputation** _

  
\- Since when have you been able to dance? - the temperature in the club seemed to have suddenly risen. -Well, my roommate's girlfriend is a salsa instructor- replied the redhead candidly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world - He taught me a few steps-  
_No. No, no! Toruu control! You can't jump on him like that! Breathe!._  
The problem is that Shoyo realized the effect it had on the older boy, or maybe not? And again the gaze fell to her slightly moving lips. Was he singing? Toruu focused on the movement of the red's mouth in sync with the music.

_**Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude But tonight I'm fucking you** _

  
_Damn Chibi-chan ..._

Oikawa didn't wonder if the hotel concierge would call photographers, the next morning, seeing him come back with a tanned guy. Indeed, that was probably his last thought ... and also he had already filled his Instagram with photos with the Shorty-Pie! _Adios Isabela, mi amor! Cover blown_! he thought biting his lip, watching Shoyo in the elevator and realizing, only now that he had invited him to his room, without having shown him even a preview of what he was capable of doing.  
_Not bad,_ he bit his lip, _it will be even more fun!_  
Shoyo drummed impatiently on his leg, occasionally casting a sidelong glance at his companion.  
The elevator doors catapulted them into the warm light that enveloped the silent corridor to the Oikawa room. The door closed slowly behind Toruu with a soft clack and he ran his index finger on the light switch, he didn't want to miss a second of that night. For nothing in the world. He turned just in time to see Sho approach and smile. Again, but this time it wasn't his lips that hit the boy, but his eyes. He remembered seeing that flicker a few times, and dreading it for a moment, years ago. Despite the noticeable difference in height, Toruu felt so overwhelmed and pulled into an abyss from which he knew he would not emerge without injury.  
-What are you going to do Chibi-chan? - he tried to unleash all his charisma, hoping to stop that river in full and ready to overflow. Shoyo didn't answer, he just touched the boy's lips, stopping a few millimeters. The ghost of a long-awaited kiss, longed for for days ... or perhaps unintentionally for years? Oikawa was pleasantly shocked by that lightness that did not seem to distinguish that avalanche of energy which was Hinata. Motionless, enjoying that contact on the edge of his lips, while the boy's extremely controlled breathing tickled his upper lip. Everything seemed frozen in time and the seconds were marked by the fingertips of his tormentor that slowly lingered over his shirt. The world turned upside down when Sho decided to kiss him softly as he hadn't remembered for a long time, making him back up against the wall, and then increasing his enthusiasm, as if to forcefully impress himself inside him. Toruu could smell the salty smell coming from the boy's sunburned amber skin. Hinata's fingers began to follow the reverse path, struggling with the buttons of the shirt and then retracing their steps on the chest of the lifter who jumped with each touch.  
\- Your Highness seems nervous, I can stop if you want- he mooked at him.  
\- Little sassy, you just took me by surprise ...- Shoyo replied with an amused grimace and then went down to devote himself to the senpai's neck, heedless of the marks it would have left in its passage and enjoying the absolute nothingness broken by the heavy breathing of its prey.  
Silently he ran through his chest and abdominals, slowly reaching the belt and stopping the other's hands.  
-There's no hurry, we have plenty of time! - he chuckled - And tonight you won't be the King ... even though I'm the one on my knees- he said the last sentence undoing the shorts.  
Oikawa gasped as he felt the boy's moist lips unexpectedly land on his knee. The same one he had worn his brace on for years, during matches.  
He knew him, Shoyo, and seemed to know how to torture and pamper him at the same time and that dragged him even further into something dangerous.

The first slight bite in the inner thigh was the first spark of hope that his torture would soon be over ... and the second, as well as the third and finally the tenth. The boy wondered when that sweet torture would finally end, already anticipating the warmth of Sho's mouth ... Until he felt Hinata's hands grasping his buttocks, with a different passion from what he had shown a moment ago. -You will kill me like this ...- Toruu whispered, chuckling, leaving the rest of the speech suspended, while Sho's tongue wrapped around the glans. Mechanically Oikawa grabbed the red hair, not so much to guide him, but to force him to look up at him, while he felt his erection slip into the other's throat. Those eyes so sweet and sunny. So innocently childish for a boy his age but illuminated by a feral flicker of someone who knows what trap he is locking you into. - Slow down kid, I haven't slept with anyone for centuries. Don't knock me out in less than ten minutes ...- he pleaded with a broken voice. Without explanation, the boy stood up bringing his face back almost to the same level as the other. -Don't worry about that, Oikawa-San, I'm not going to close it here that easily ...-  
Finally he managed to bring his hands to Sho's chest, undoing his shirt. He had fantasized about the boy the night before, after a short swim in the sea and had imagined himself with his hands on those muscles and had tasted, in his mind, the moans he would have caused ... Maybe the suggestion, or maybe those salsa lessons really had given any result, but Toruu suddenly found himself on all fours on the bed, in less than four fluid movements ... and the boy's erection pressing against him. -What the hell...?- Shoyo's lips began to travel down his back, slowly. Damn. Tremendously. slow. He reached the buttocks, gently spreading them before sticking his tongue in, while Oikawa bit the covers, trying not to give any satisfaction to the boy who was leading him to Damnation. Hinata turned him over, making him sit with his head between the pillows. Without saying a word. He moistened two fingers, then went back to devoting himself to his Senpai ... He gently slipped his fingers into the other's orifice, starting to leave slight bites between the other's thighs, enjoying the flushed face of what had been one of his boyish myths. One of his biggest rivals, now in his hands.  
-God, Shoyo ...! - he whispered, moaned. Her lips parted and her right arm covering her eyes, almost as if she didn't want to be seen at that moment. Sho He removed his fingers, reassembling the boy and, with a quick gesture, raised his legs. -Your Highness ... it's definitely nice to see you right now- she genuinely chuckled, before returning to kiss him, as she crept inside him. -Little asshole- the chestnut laughed heartily, before feeling the first thrust and clinging to the other's body -Don't think I'll let you escape like this, Shoyo: you also deserve some mark ...- As the thrusts increased, the scratches on the other's back grew, leading to a mixture of pain and pleasure that made both of them last short.

There was no embarrassment that night when they decided to do it again. Or the next morning, laughing over a coffee and counting the soothers they had left on each other and escaping from the back door of the hotel like two bandits, to avoid the paparazzi that someone had called. There was no embarrassment the next evening, Or the one after dinner again. Not even when they did it again, two days later, at Shoyo's house, after having dinner with Pedro and Maria, the salsa teacher.

he would never ask him where he had learned his art, but Oikawa knew in his heart that selfishly he would never want to stop rolling in the covers ... or even just kissing him. Because Shoyo Hinata was the sun and he knew that this meant he would soon be burned.

He left for Argentina, as scheduled, where he had to break up his relationship with Isabela, the model who had helped him cover up his sexuality, accepting himself for what he was and thinking every night of that Brazil that was drifting away day after day. Month after month. Year after year. Thinking back to those innocent eyes that had made him burn for so little. To that sex that he hadn't been able to find even with Iwazumi. -sorry- he muttered that evening, lighting a cigarette. -You know you shouldn't touch those things- replied the childhood friend, tearing the object from the brown's lips, and then positioning himself next to him at the window. -Are you going to tell me what happened in Brazil? You're evasive but your eyes shine every time I mention him- And he emptied the Oikawa sack, with a smile on his lips and tears in his lashes. It wasn't sex, it wasn't his body. But that scent of salt and cinnamon that tormented him at night, and his damned smile that woke him up in the morning! It was his voice that, with any inflection, called him. It was those eyes that haunt his mind. And his name, which he would have shouted out of the window at that very moment! It wasn't the seventh of sex ... it all started with that "I was having a bad time, but since I saw you I feel better". From that kiss on the knee, given perhaps stupidly, but that had stupidly marked him. He found himself crying like a baby, sitting on the corner of Hajime's room bed, over something he had swallowed and denied himself for two years. Two fucking years. And he was expecting the worst of reactions from his best friend, whom he even got beaten up by! He felt like a lousy Oikawa, unable to take his eyes off the floor. -Toruu ...- Iwazumi whispered before hugging his friend, unable to utter a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm not English and this is my first real fanfiction in English.  
> I am open to all constructive criticism.  
> thank you so much.


End file.
